Hunt Or Be Hunted
by Kaimoar
Summary: Having been held captive all her life for being different, Vanora White escapes with her twin brother Marcel. Expecting freedom they only encounter a walker infested world. Survival would be hard if you were ordinary but having been experimented on before their birth; the new world didn't seem that bad. Only when they meet a group of survivors is where things start to change.


Vanora: .

"Vanora wake up! Somethings is happening" A voice hurried. My eyes quickly snapped open and I glanced at my twin brother Marcel who was by door looking out towards the dimmed hallway.  
"What's happening" I asked him as I quickly made my way over to the barred door hearing gunshots and screams of pain ring throughout the air.

"I don't know but whatever it is, it's something serious" his gruff voice mumbled. My eyes widened at his words, this is it our one chance to finally escape this hell hole. I quickly turned and ran to my bed and grabbed a screwdriver hidden under my mattress. Our captors who raised us weren't really smart about keeping objects away from me; considering how many times I almost succeeded in escaping.  
"Here this might be able to break the lock on the door" I said as I handed him the tool.  
"Where in hell did you get this" he questioned.  
"Questions later Marcel we need to get out of here" I yelled, ignoring his question. He quickly grabbed the screwdriver from my hands and quickly made work of the lock on the door. The anticipation was seriously killing me, years and years I dreamed of leaving the place and it was hopefully coming true. We had been raised to think that we were monsters, abominations to this world and had been tortured for no reason. It may be hard thing to explain but to make it simple, we're both wolves. Yes you heard clearly, men of the so called USA government had scientists create human wolf hybrids that could change at will for their petty world wars. The experiment had been shut down too late after creating at least 15 other hybrids. Both Marcel and I were kept back to be analysed considering that we were twins while the others were sent off to another location ,since than we have never been with our own kind but maybe that was a good thing. My brother and I's wolf forms looked different than the other even though we look almost alike in our human form. While his fur was dark earth brown mine was pitch black, and that's the only thing that is different besides our gender.

The sound of lock breaking disrupted me from my thoughts, my brother turned to me with wide eyes not believing that it actually worked. I quickly recovered from my shocked.

"Hurry up let's go!" I said in a panicked voice. Quickly we made our way through the door and both ran down the dark hallway side by side.

"We have to find a way out of here quick before someone finds out we're gone" my brother huffed. I nodded in reply and continued to run. As we continued a door came into our view, we halted to a stop and made a decision to open it. I quickly grabbed the knob and turned it, the place was huge a large court yard fenced in like a prison and it surprisingly looked abandoned. I was surveying the yard when I finally saw it, shredding a familiar white coat doctor to pieces; a monstrous looking creature that I first thought be human was eating him. I let out a slight squeak it response gaining the attention of the thing attacking the white coat.  
"What the fuck is that thing" my brother screamed, as the creature stumbled towards us. I glanced to my left finding a shovel leaning against the wall, " _Huh how convenient_ " I thought. As soon I had the shovel in my hands I lifted it above my head and smacked the dead looking creature in the head. It fell down quick but slowly tried to get back up; I did it again and again before finally it lay motionless on the pavement. My breaths were quick and I tried to even out my breathing before turning towards my brother.  
"Are you ok" he questioned; I gave him a slight nod in reply. I looked down towards the mutilated corpse of the white coat and grimaced.  
"He might have a key on him or something" I told him, pointing towards the body. Marcel slowly approached the dead white coat; his chest and abdomen were trashed opened with his organs spilling out on the side in a pool of blood. I scrunched my nose in disgust, the scent was unbearable and I wondered why I didn't notice before. Immediately after Marcel went to grab the key from the white coats pocket after searching him the corpse lunged upwards grabbing Marcel in the process.  
"SHIT" he yelled as he yanked the corpses hand away from him. Acting on impulse I went bash the corpses head like the other but my brother got to him before I did. He started kicking in the skull of the now dead monster and continued on for several minutes.

"GOD DAMM MARCEL HE'S DEAD" I yelled for stop him. Slowly he turned towards me finally stopping his actions.  
" HOW THE FUCK COULD HE HAVE BEEN ALIVE" he screamed slowly pacing in anger and fear.  
"It was clearly dead before I even got to it" he whispered finally calming down.

"I don't know, maybe it's like a virus or something" I replied not really knowing the situation. Looking around the courtyard I noticed an opening in the fence, " _well there goes the point in needing a key"_ I thought.

"I wonder what happened, it seems like this place has been abandoned" pointing out the weeds growing everywhere and grass being as tall as my waist.

"How the fuck can this place be abandoned, things were still running the same as yesterday; also the gunshots from outside" he grumbled. Ok I admit that this was confusing, but we didn't have time loiter around and figure it out.  
"Whatever Marcel, look there's and opening in that fence over there, we need to leave befo ….Oh shit…RUN" I managed to say noticing a hoard of corpses heading in our direction opposite of us. I grabbed Marcel arm and began to run towards the opening. As we made it past the fence all you could see was a huge clearing than trees in the distance.

"Run for the trees we could use them as cover" I yelled with my brother following from behind. I ran with all might, gaining speed quick I could feel my heart beating faster and faster; and that's when I knew it was finally happening. Almost in an instant I felt as if my body was on fire, and I could hear the sound of bones snapping all over. Pain radiated throughout my body before finally going numb; the change hurt for a bit but not for long. Our speed increased when our transformation was over, as we bolt through the trees leaving the walking corpses behind. After hours of running we finally stopped besides a riverside to rest, it was still dark out but the sun was slowly starting to peak its way on the horizon. Marcel trudged his way next to me, his matching brown eyes filled with worry as he cocked his head to side almost as asking what we should do next. In reply to my brothers gesture I motioned with my head downstream implying that it would be better to move on, you never know what we could encounter.

Auothers Note: Next Chapter will be longer! Please give your thoughts.


End file.
